Witches
Witches are a type of spellcaster that specialize in witchcraft. It should be noted that, although other supernatural creatures such as Fae or Wesen are capable of practicing witchcraft, the term witches most often refers to humans. Witches tend to keep records of their spells, powers, foes, and anything else supernatural which they find noteworthy in a Book of Shadows or a Grimoire. These books are then passed down, either along family lines or through a coven. These books are generally kept in sacred spaces, such as altars where witches frequently practice their spellcasting. Some witches also collect or create additional spellbooks. Magical Witches Born from magically empowered bloodlines, these witches are born gifted in the use of magic. These are sometimes called "witches by blood" or "natural witches". It is said that there are only a few souls who can be born into these bloodlines, and that they are reincarnated within their bloodlines. There is no evidence supporting the theory that there are only a few, but it is known that a magical witch may be reincarnated after death. A witch by blood often follows the rules set by the powerful beings called the Elders, or else their magic may fall under the control of evil influences -- such as the Source of All Evil. To help prevent witches from falling under the temptation of evil, angels known as Whitelighters are frequently assigned to help guide them. Most magical witches are also guided by familiars. Witches by blood frequently practice magic independently, however they may strengthen their power by joining a Circle -- a coven of full-blooded witches. While this does strengthen the power of the witch, it also removes their ability to cast spells independently. While the circle is bound, its members can only cast spells together. The origins of these bloodlines are shrouded in mystery. A number of humans are known to have vanished into a Fae dimension -- when many of these humans later returned to Earth they had extremely potent magical powers. These humans began the first bloodlines of magical witches. Other bloodlines have begun since then -- though typically as the result of a demonic pact. One practitioner was able to spawn a particularly powerful line of witches without any demonic deals -- theories abound, some believe it was an intervention of fate or some act of Higher Powers, whereas others argue that her own practice of magic may have tapped into the magic innate within the Earth and infused her DNA in that way. Powers & Abilities Magical witches are born with an inherent power. These may be subtle, non-active powers such as premonition or empathy, or more impressive powers such as thought projection. Magical witches are also inherently adept at both spellcraft, conjuration and potion making. They are also capable of channeling other sources of energy, aside from their own, and controlling the elements. Weaknesses Witches, being humans, have many of the same weaknesses as an ordinary human. Aside from that, a witches powers may be supressed through the use of ashwood, mountain ash, or iron sulphate. Witches are burnt by valerian root. A witch cruid may also be created to kill a magical witch, often employed by Witch Hunters. These mystical concoctions are magical jars containing a mixture of ingredients, including the blood of the intended victim. When the jar is set ablaze, the witch will also burst into flames and perish. There is also a Witch Killing Spell which will instantly kill any witch it comes into contact with. A magical witch is compelled to speak only the truth during Saturn's planetary alignment which occurs once every seventeen years, though it is a very brief moment before the planets shift once more. Known Magical Witches *The Charmed Ones *Amy Madison *Joanna Beauchamp *Wendy Beauchamp *Victor Beauchamp *Ingrid Beauchamp *Freya Beauchamp *Katrina Crane * Melinda Warren * Prudence Warren * Madeline Templeton * Lucinda Templeton * Eliza Templeton * Ann Templeton Practitioners While not inherently magical, anyone may become a practitioner of witchcraft. The spells cast by practitioners, unless powered by a full coven of witches, will typically be much weaker than those cast by magical witches. This is because practitioners must draw power from external sources. Some practitioners gain magical ability through making deals with demons -- these are sometimes called borrowers. Powers & Abilities Practitioners only have the powers afforded to them by their practice of witchcraft. Weaknesses Practitioners have all the weaknesses of an average human. The magic of practitioners can be stopped with iron and practitioners can be slain through the Witch Killing Spell. Known Practitioners * Charlotte Warren * Laurel Hill Evil Witches Both magical witches and practitioners can be evil witches. Evil witches are entirely different from warlocks in that they do not target other spellcasters and steal their powers -- or, if they do, it is typically part of a larger scheme and seldom involves the use of an athame. Evil witches have broken the Wiccan Rede, and act typically only on their own behalf or on the behalf of a demonic entity. They do not protect the innocent, and often show no regard for ordinary people who may get in their way. Witches who have gained their magical prowess through deals with demons are universally evil, by the necessity of serving the demons who have granted them their power. These witches bear physical marks and scars, known as Devil's Marks. Some of these witches, as they lose more and more of their humanity, become beings known as Nightcomers. Many of these witches speak a powerful language known as Verbum Diablo. Known Evil Witches * Mary Sibley * Madelaine Perkins * Catherine Madison Undoing A Witch's Spells The only methods of undoing a witch's spells are: #To have the witch consciously reverse the spells. #A particular ritual can undo the spells cast by a certain spellbook. #To behead the witch. Sources Witches are drawn from the following sources: *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Charmed *The Secret Circle *Supernatural *Being Human (US) *True Blood *Salem Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Witches Category:Charmed Creatures Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures